


A Cup Of Tea

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami - Freeform, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot, Romance, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Korra, exhausted from work, is greeted home by her wife Asami as they watch the sunset and unwind. (Commissioned)





	A Cup Of Tea

The sunset wasn’t something that Korra often observed. Well, at least recently. She was a little too busy with her duties as the Avatar. If it wasn’t helping Chief Beifong round up criminals, then she was assisting Tenzin with his airbending teachings. Today, the students got to see a technique she used to capture a store robber without causing any damage. 

Korra wasn’t the best politician, but she did whatever she could to aid the counsel was appreciated. Sometimes that meant trying to talk civilians into getting behind the funding for a bill. Other times, it’d just be keeping the civilian’s moral up. Nothing quite like the avatar herself telling you, ‘you can do it’ to get you through the day. Even if it is just on a poster.

Her daily objectives often left her so exhausted that she went straight to bed when they were fulfilled. 

Today, Republic city’s crime wasn’t as active as it usually was. Because of this, Korra got off a little early. Early enough to make it home and just sit on the rocking-couch on her front porch. Back resting and shoulders slumped, the avatar looked out over the bay to the horizon. 

Korra breathed in deeply, and then exhaled slowly. The sun turned more and more of a dark red, casting its glow like a shadow over the emerald water. The warm colors reflecting over the cool water like artist’s pallet created a calming atmosphere. Korra had no worries. Nothing to think about. Just the most minimal amount of focus needed to enjoy the beauty in front of her. 

“Korra honey?” Asami called coming from the house. Okay, now it was the beauty behind her she was focusing on. “You okay?”  
Asami’s voice was less concerned and more welcoming. Like she was saying hello to her partner without the literal words. 

“I’m fine.” Korra replied, “Just taking it easy after work for a change.” Asami leaned over kissing her wife’s cheek. “Oh, ‘Sami!” Korra blushed a little. Even though the avatar had taken a last name, she was still like a pre-teen with a crush when Asami did the mildest of flirting. 

“You know I prefer my kisses on the lips.” Korra teased. 

Or maybe she was more like a child that just got home from trick or treating and is dying to get that one chocolate bar.

“Not until you’ve had your ‘healing dragon’ tea.” Asami said. All those injuries Korra sustained fighting had caught up to her about a month ago. The doctor told Asami to make her drink three cups of his tea a day. This being her third cup of what Korra called, ‘hot leaf juice with gross purple powder’ for the day, she just groaned loudly. 

“I put some sugar in the cup.” Korra then loud out something resembling a ‘yum’. “Be right back.” Asami laughed. 

The screen door shut behind her. Korra’s head leaned back hanging over the headrest. Her joints were a little stiff despite not purposely adding tension. As disgusting as the doctor’s medicine was, it did help. At this point, her eyes were closed and Korra was just feeling the sun’s rays bathe over her body. 

A simmering red filter covered her from the neck down like it was a thin blanket. She wasn’t asleep, but that comfortable couch was certainly helping. Her toes pushed against the wood floor and the furniture started to rock back and forth. There was not a care in the world.

“Here you go.” Asami sat down next to Korra halting the momentum for a second. Korra’s eyes opened up reluctantly looking down at the cup. It was unavoidable. Korra just chugged the entire liquid in three seconds hoping the taste would just slip past her tongue. 

“EGH!” It didn’t. “I thought you said you put sugar in it!” Korra even used her fingers to try and wipe her tongue clean of the purple powder’s horrid flavor. It wasn’t working.  
Asami revealed a second cup of tea on the table by the door. As well as a third cup and a steaming teapot. 

“Sorry honey.” Asami smiled. “Medicine doesn’t work if you dilute it like that.” 

“…You’re lucky I love you.” Korra’s lips pouted. Her arms crossed and eyes shut in a vain sense to show a mild displeasure in Asami’s justified actions.  
The couch began to rock again. Asami placed her arm behind Korra’s head, making her bicep a pillow for the grumpy southerner. 

“I know you love me.” Sato kissed Korra’s forehead, “And I love you too. Now drink your tea.”

“I already did!” Korra whined. Her mood softened. Kisses were the best way to get on her good side as Mrs. Sato found out. 

“I meant the sweet tea.” Asami informed. “You’re such a child sometimes.” Not that she wasn’t willing to get on Korra’s bad side at times. That was fun too. In more ways than one. 

“Oh really?” Korra leaned over, her lips suddenly pressing against Asami’s neck. She wasn’t kissing her wife’s body like so many nights before. Instead, Korra just played with her like a school yard boy with a crush.

“PFFFFFF!” A big and loud raspberry kiss for the lady! 

“Ghwaa! Korra!” Asami squirmed laughing.

She sang, “Yes~?” Korra’s bright blue eyes hypnotized Asami. Moments like this were why she said ‘I do’ a few years ago. The matching jade & sapphire betrothal necklaces were more than just the physical proof of a shared last name.

Nothing much else was said after that. Asami just cradled Korra’s head and the two drifted off into a pleasant bliss. A kiss on the lips, and a sunset to enjoy. Love is brightest in the dark after all.

END


End file.
